the new ponys
by twilight8899
Summary: 3 new pony's arrive in pony vile to escape from there past. all seems well  at first until the pony's bring up past memories for flutter-shy, rainbow-dash and twilight-sparkles.
1. Chapter 1

New friends

Disclaimer: I don't own my little pony if I did then I would be more happy then I usually am.

CHAPTER 1: the new arrival's

it was another peaceful day in pony vile. After the attack by discord there didn't seem to be any more trouble. As, you looked upon pony vile you could see flutter-shy feeding all the animals around pony vile, applejack clearing up the apple trees, rarity making outfits for queen clarion, twilight organizing her library and rainbow -dash flying towards twilights house.

"TWILIGHT OPEN UP IM COMING IN FOR A LANDING" rainbow dash yelled at the top of her lungs while waking spike up in the process.

"What, in the pony is going on?. i need my beauty sleep Twiiilighttt make it stop" spike said while wining.

"calm down spike, it's just rainbow- dash now go back to sleep" twilight said while she opened up a window to her home thus having rainbow-dash land on her.

" argh, RAINBOW-DASH what's the big idea?" twilight asked while she pushed dash off of her roughly. After being thrown off roughly by twilight, dash began to dust herself of while she looked at twilight and spike excitedly.

" oop's he-he sorry twilight, it's just that i heard that there are three new arivals here in

Pony vile!, we should go and check it out maybe they need saving" rainbow dash said excided.

While jumping up and down. twilight rose a eyebrow curiously at rainbow dash and started to speak in a curious voice.

" save?, didn't u learn your lesson the first time when everyone was avoiding you because you where rubbing it in every-ones face's?" twilight asked curiously.

"Ah, i was just kidding twi, besides i learned my lesson the first time anyway we should still go and check these new comers out i don't want them to feel left out" rainbow dash said proudly.

twilight began to chuckle while walking, " you are defiantly the pony of loyalty alright suits you pretty well dash" twilight stated while she walked out of her home in the library with rainbow-dash to see the new pony's..

"Yeah you two go and do that. I am just going to go back to dragon slumber land" spike yelled happily seeing twilight and rainbow-dash off.

tell me what you think please


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:bio of all the ponies in this story

I'm also going to accept oc's I decided. 

Okay before I start here is a bio of the ponies.

Rainbow dash: is a very tomboy type of a pony who helps control the weather he is a Pegasus. SHe has a rainbow mane and a body that is baby light blue, her cutey mark is a cloud with a rainbow going through the clouds.

Rarity:she,is a unicorn pont who tends to be very mane is a deep purple, and her body is a powder white color. She tends to wear eye shadow on her eye lids. Her cutey, mark is a bunch of sparkly diamonds.

Flutter shy is a very shy timid Pegasus pony. She and rainbow dash created a very close friendship in the past when they tended flight school toghter. She, loves to help out animals I guess you could say that is why her cutey mark is a bunch of butterflies her mane is a cotton candy like color and her body color is powder yellow.

Applejack is a very hard working pony. She tends to her family farm and helps to gather apples from around the farm and the local apple orchad's. her mane is a light yellow color tide back in a ponytail, she also wears a brown cowboy hat. Her body color is a light orange color, her cutey mark is of 3 apples she also speaks in a southern accent.

Pinkie pie she is a very hyper active loves to throw the best parties in ponyvile. Her mane is a very dark pink color that tends to be curly and her body matches the color of her hair. Her cutey mark is of 3 balloons.

Twghlight sparkles is a pony that is type unicorn. She loves casting spells that can help her friends out in dire situations along with herself. Her body is colored just like lavender and her mane is an indigo color with purple and pinks going through it. She is princess celestial's protégée who has a lot of knowlage within her, and her cutey mark is a purple twilight star with many white stars surrounding it.

My ponys

Past: Sander frost is a artistic pony, he was kind, loyal and out going until one day his world came crashing down. No one accepted him or his art and his family always doubted his choices that he made so he sunk down in a depressing spiral.

It, was then that he choose to leave arch vile with his two other friends and he had a goal to change for the sake of art he wants to be who he used to be and not a depressed pony.

Look's:His body is colored a lime green color with a deep black mane. His cute mark is a paint pallet, with two paint brush's lying a crossed the pallet, he has baby blue eyes that once held love deep within them but now they are full of depression.

Past:Zillion drive, she is a Pegasus who loves to fly and goof around. She always loved to pull pranks, loved to laugh and just be her happy go lucky self until one sad unfaithful day. she came, home to see that her parents had abandoned her they moved away. She went looking for them but she could never locate them. She was gone for weeks, to months on until she was exhausted and just collapsed she was never the same again. She, was later found by sander's mother who was a rescue pony and saved her life. A few months of recuperation made her heal and physically she was okay but emotionally she was drained and never the same. She then heard sander was leaving to pony vile and it was then she decided to make a new life for herself while she could search one last area for her family.

Looks:

She has, a dark red mane with black streaks going through her mane just like highlights. She has soft brown eyes but now they have sadness and determination mixed within them. Her body is a soft gray color her cute mark is a pair of silver wings with a tornado mixed within them.

Past: Mari snow was a friendly pony, she was caring and there for her two friends sander and zillion and anyone who needed her. That could be why tomsan bri had his connection to Mari quickly he just loved that in a female pony. They dated, for months on while zillion was on the search for her family, and sander was going through a depression stage. So, when she wanted to get there advice she couldn't. It, was then when tomsan decided to be over protective and abusive. Mari became silent. Her parents always asked her what was wrong but she couldn't open up to them because tomsan bri was a powerful pony and so was his family, so she kept her mouth shut. after, months of being abused Mari had enough she decided to flee with a pack on her back and two of the greatest friends, one trying to be who he once was, one trying to make a new life for herself while searching for the family she once lost and then there was herself to become strong once again and let no one push her around she and them where on there way.

Looks: she has a light brown mane with silver streaks going through it. Her eyes are a light silver color with black pupils full of determination to stay strong her body is a light ocean blue color with a little dark blue to finish the color matching cutey mark is of a bird tending to her eggs.

Okay here are the charecters I promise to post next chapter soon and yes I am going to accept some oc charecters for this story any magical pony and creature that you want.

Just name what there past/present personalities are

Future goals

Where they are from

Where they live

What they look like and

there past


End file.
